


Frozer Alternate Ending

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Lukanette, Lukanette fluff, New Relationship, alternate ending for the episode Frozer, hand holding, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: What if Marinette hadn’t ran after Adrien?





	Frozer Alternate Ending

”You should probably go to him”, Luka said, smiling. 

His smile was a fake one, though, as the reality was that he was indeed in love with Marinette. He couldn’t get the awkward but charming girl out of his mind, but he had noticed the way she looked at Adrien. He knew that if Marinette loved the model, Luka would have to let her go to him. It didn’t matter if it hurt him, because it’s more important that the girl would be happy. Luka smiled bitterly.

Marinette stared at the leaving car. She was unsure of what to do now. Should she run after Adrien? Or just stay here with Luka? 

Then again, Adrien didn’t seem interested in her in the slightest, where as Luka seemed to be willing to move mountains for her. The blue-haired guy didn’t see Marinette as a second choice to Kagami like Adrien did, and he also knew how to read her feelings and help her out with them. Thinking of this, Marinette turned back to Luka.

”No, I.. I should stay here with you.”

Luka was surprised. He had for sure expected her to run after him. Had this been a romantic comedy, Adrien and Marinette would’ve been the couple everyone rooted for, and Luka.. he would’ve just been the friendzone guy.   
But Marinette had chosen to stay. 

”Are you sure?” he asked.  
Marinette nodded, before taking a deep breath, rising up to her tippy-toes and reaching to kiss Luka on the lips. Luka was startled, but then closed his eyes and moved his other hand to cup the girl’s face. He kissed her back and couldn’t help but feel like the happiest guy alive.  
Then suddenly Marinette’s feet started to feel a bit wobbly, and she lost her balance, almost falling back to the ground. Luckily Luka managed to grab her before she fell. Marinette gasped, glancing at the ground before looking back to the guy’s eyes. She felt a shy smile forming on her lips.

”Thank you.. You’re always there for me when I fall.”

Luka smiled, before helping Marinette stand up properly again.

”You’re welcome.”

Then he let go of her arms, handing her her bag. Marinette grabbed it, thanked him but didn’t leave. She stared at Luka, still smiling.

”What is it?” Luka asked, smiling as well.

”Could you maybe.. walk me home?”

Luka blushed slightly, but then retreeted to smiling and nodded. Holding his skate bag with one hand, his other remained free. As the two began walking, Luka could feel Marinette’s fingers brushing his again and again, before he finally got the hint and took her hand. Marinette looked away smiling and blushing, before looking back to Luka’s eyes.

”I really- really like you, Luka” she said, squeezing his hand softly. 

”Really?” Luka asked.

”Yes.”

”Well that’s too bad.”

Marinette stopped, looking back at Luka confused. Her heart beating faster as her anxiety kicked in, she stared at him, afraid of what he’d say next.

”Because I really really REALLY like you as well, Mama-Marinette.”

Marinette stared at him, before sighing hard at the nickname and letting out a little laugh. 

”Oh my god, you freaking scared me! I really thought for a while that you’d say you don’t like me!”

”How could I not like you? You’re charming, smart, funny, beautiful and just.. perfect.”

Marinette blushed. Looking shyly at the ground again, she let her fingers get even more tangled with his.

”No one has ever said anything so sweet to me..” she whispered, smiling.

”Sweet! Now that’s an adjective I forgot. You are also very sweet.”

”Stop it! That is too much”, Marinette said, laughing. 

Luka stared at her, feeling happier than ever. She made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Frozer was amazing and Luka was so sweet and I couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointted with the ending. So I made an alternative! Thanks for reading!


End file.
